


Finding a Way Home

by Goddess_of_Chaos



Series: Angelic Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Chaos/pseuds/Goddess_of_Chaos
Summary: Bianca is a normal girl with a slightly abnormal family...and then she meets the youngest archangel and everything she thinks she knows is proven wrong.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Female OC/Dean Winchester, Female OC/Gabriel, Female OC/Sam Winchester, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Angelic Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Bianca woke in her bed, sitting up straight. It had all been a dream. Watching Jakob die had been a dream.

She slowly threw her covers aside, and got up, brushing her fingers over her lamp and turning it on. She stopped in front of her mirror, and traced over the marks that she’d recently received from her father, after disobeying him.

The cuts were deep, and throbbed with the beat of her pulse. Her blue hair fell into her eyes, the dye job fresh, hiding her true hair colour, even at the roots. She grimaced, then headed to the lavatory, stepping slowly and quietly, trying not to wake anyone.

Just as she was almost to the lavatory, a bright flash of light appeared, as well as a sound like thunder, and a young woman appeared in front of Bianca, her front soaked in blood.

Bianca heard her father’s roar of anger, and took a chance, shoving the woman into the lavatory, following her and shutting the door quickly, throwing the lock once the door had been closed.

“Who are you?” Bianca hissed, and the woman frowned.

“Ari Winchester.” She said, her voice seemingly loud after Bianca’s quiet words.

“Lower your voice!” Bianca whispered frantically, and Ari nodded.

Now that Bianca wasn’t in imminent danger from her father, she was able to look over the strange woman.

Long purple hair was tied up into a high ponytail, the luscious locks still tumbling onto her pale skinned shoulders. Confusion-filled golden eyes stared at Bianca, surrounded by dark, full lashes.

Ari wasn’t overly tall, but rather the perfect height, her black strap on high heels adding the perfect amount of height. She wore black skinny jeans, a black leather belt, and a black sleeveless shirt that came up around her throat, hooking in the back.

“Okay. How the hell did you get in here?” Bianca asked, and Ari tilted her head.

“I was transported here. My brother Gabriel was trying to save me from death, and so he sent me back to my proper world.” Ari explained, and Bianca frowned.

“That’s not possible.”

“It is if you’re an archangel, as my brother and I are.” Ari replied blandly, and Bianca raised an eyebrow, then promptly collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bianca woke, it was to find Ari still there, a banging on the lavatory door.

“He’s been yelling for a rather long time; don’t you think?” Ari said, and Bianca stared at her in disbelief.

“Get in the shower.” Bianca hissed, adrenaline already coursing through her.

“But I am not dirty.” Ari said, her angelic side showing through a bit. Bianca rolled her eyes, shoving the archangel into the cubicle.

“I’m hiding you.” Bianca hissed, then closed the door, and hurried to the loo’s door.

She opened it, and was immediately slapped, and she stumbled back, already cowering.

“Father, please- “Bianca started, then cried out as her father kicked her in the stomach.

“I have been yelling for you for two hours, you little bitch.” Her father’s voice was deadly calm, and Bianca shuddered, knowing what was to come. “I want you to go to room and prepare for your punishment.”

Bianca nodded, keeping her eyes down, stealing a small glance at the shower, but there was no silhouette. Bianca wondered where the girl had gone, but was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by her father’s voice.

“Hurry!”

Bianca flinched and hurried to her room, knowing she only had minutes before her father came for her.

When she entered the room, she found Ari sitting on her bed, waiting patiently for her.

“He isn’t very kind to you, I can tell. Do you wish to escape him?” Ari asked, and Bianca frowned.

“I can’t leave. If I do, he’ll just hunt me down.”

“Oh, but he won’t find you. Once I find a way back to where I came from, I’ll take you with me.” Ari said kindly. “I won’t let him touch you again.”

Bianca frowned.

“Can you swear to that? Upon your life?”

Ari smiled devilishly.

“I can do better. I swear it on my wings.”

Bianca stared at her.

“You don’t have wings.” The younger woman deadpanned, and the archangel shrugged her shoulders, and Bianca saw the golden appendages as they spread out.

“Now that you see them, you believe me, don’t you?” Ari whispered and Bianca nodded.

“Yeah. I do.” She whispered, and Ari smiled.

“Now, do you want to come with me?”

The door started to open, and Bianca looked back, fear filling her. She glanced back at Ari and nodded, and the older woman stood and held out her hand.

“I can get us out of here, but you need to trust me and take my hand, now, before he sees me.” Ari said, pushing the door back with her grace.

“Open this door right the fuck now, you little whore!” Bianca’s father roared, and Bianca grabbed Ari’s hand, trusting the archangel to get her away from her worst nightmare safely.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bianca opened her eyes, it was to find herself in a wooded clearing, with a confused Ari beside her.

“I didn’t want to come here,” Ari whispered, then shrugged. “I can figure it out come morning.” She looked over at Bianca, and smiled. “Right now, you need attention.”

Bianca looked up, suddenly fearful, and Ari held up her hands.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to heal you, make the pain stop, both on your face, and the other place.” Ari said, and Bianca crossed her legs, suddenly self-conscious.

“What do you mean?” Bianca asked. Ari sighed.

“With a single snap, or a single touch, I can heal you. Make scars disappear, repair scar tissue, make it as if your virtue was never taken, especially by the person who was supposed to protect it.” Ari said, and Bianca pursed her lips.

“Where do you have to touch me?”

Ari lifted two fingers and pressed them against her own forehead, right above her eyebrows, in the centre.

Bianca nodded, trusting the archangel once more. Ari slowly approached, keeping her movements precise and controlled, so that Bianca could see exactly what she planned to do.

“Wait! Can I keep the scars on my face?” Bianca looked down.

“Of course. What you keep is up to you.” Ari said, then slowly raised her hand. Bianca tensed and her eyes closed instinctively, bracing herself for the contact.

Ari’s fingers brushed Bianca’s forehead, and her eyes shot open in surprise, for the touch was gentle, a single second, a single brush of skin on skin, and then it was done, Ari’s fingers gone.

“You seem surprised.” Ari whispered, her breath fanning Bianca’s face. The younger girl nodded, and Ari tilted her head.

“Why are you surprised?”

“Because it didn’t hurt.” Bianca whispered, her voice child-like. Ari smiled.

“Of course it didn’t hurt. Not all touch hurts.”

“Clearly.”

“Come, you need to sleep.” Ari whispered, and clicked her fingers together once more, causing a small cabin to appear. “Trust me, it’ll be a better sleep than you’ve had in a long while.” One more snap, and Bianca was out.


	4. Chapter 4

When Bianca woke, she found herself in a bed, Ari sitting in a chair next to it, watching Bianca.

“I was starting to worry you would never wake.” Ari said seriously, and Bianca got up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Bianca asked, and Ari merely stood, taking her flannel off. Bianca’s eyes widened, then watched as Ari spread her wings.

“They’re becoming damaged.” She whispered, and Bianca could see it. There were scabs, and open wounds on the beautiful limbs, and even bald spots.

“What’s happening?”

“I’m falling.” Ari whispered, looking in the mirror at her damaged wings.

“What do you mean?”

“This isn’t my home anymore. My grace senses something is wrong, and I can’t connect to the Heaven I belong to.” Ari said, looking at Bianca, a sadness in her eyes that seemed far too deep for how young she appeared.

“How old are you?” Ari asked, and Bianca flushed.

“I’m sixteen.”

“Only three years younger than myself.” Ari whispered, closing her eyes as if pain.

Bianca stood, frowning.

“You’re nineteen? Like, just nineteen?”

Ari smiled and nodded. “I’m the youngest one right now. Angel births are rare, but an archangel? Pretty much unheard of. I was born, and it threw this universe into chaos for a little bit, but now…now it’s my new home that’s being affected.”

“But why are your wings deteriating?” Bianca asked, and Ari let out a choked laugh.

“Because I’m not where I need to be.” She whispered. “We need to get to Bobby. He’ll know what to do.”

Bianca held out her hand, knowing how Ari preferred to travel.

Seconds later, they stood on the porch of Bobby Singer’s house, and Ari flung open the door, walking inside, only to be stopped by an angel blade to the side.


	5. Chapter 5

“Bobby, what the hell?” Ari cried out, clutching her side as she fell to her knees.

A man came out of the house, and looked surprised to find Ari on her knees in his hall, with Bianca frozen on his porch.

“Ari Austin? What on earth are you doing here?” Bobby exclaimed, hurrying over.

“Coming to see you, you psychotic old man!” Ari snarled, and Bianca shrunk back.

“Who’s the kid?”

“Bianca. New charge of mine.” Ari gasped, then cried out as Bobby yanked the dagger out of her side. “Shit, that hurts.”

“Sorry, kid.”

“Yeah right.”

Ari stood slowly, wincing as she did, trying her hardest not to scream. She held her hands over the wound, a faint glow emanating, before fading.

The archangel groaned.

“I’m cut off, of course.” She hissed, limping down the hall. “I can’t heal myself, I should’ve remembered that.” She then glanced back and smiled at Bianca. “It’s okay. I took the attack, though this wouldn’t hurt you nearly as much as it pains me. You can come in.”

Bianca did, but couldn’t get past the Devil’s Trap. Ari tilted her head, but shook her head, and used her grace to scratch the Devil’s Trap, just enough for Bianca to get out.

Once Bianca was beside the archangel, Ari grabbed her bicep and pulled her close.

“We’ll discuss the Devil’s Trap after this.” Ari whispered, and Bianca nodded, seeming confused.

“Bobby, help a damsel in distress, will ya?” Ari yelled, and Bobby laughed, walking into the crowded sitting room with an armful of supplies.

“You’ve never been a damsel, Ari. We both know that.” Bobby said, and Ari laughed.

“Eh, you’re right.” She said, and they began bandaging her up.

Once Bobby was done, he looked over at Bianca warily.

“You sure she ain’t anything?”

Ari sighed.

“You forget; I can see demons.”

“Screw you, Austin.”

“Right back at cha, Singer.”

Bianca giggled at the exchange, then shrunk back as the attention refocused on her.

“Sorry.” She whispered, and Ari smiled slightly.

“You’re fine, little one.” Ari said, and sighed, her hand ghosting over her wound. “Bobby, I really should kill you.”

The older hunter looked at the archangel and flipped her off, and Bianca shot Ari a thankful look, knowing the archangel had purposefully changed the subject.

Bobby sighed.

“Why’d you come here?” Bobby demanded, and Ari sighed.

“A lot has happened. I made a deal, and was transported to a parallel world. The Gabriel from that world sent me back here. However, I need to go back there before I end up becoming mortal forever.”

Bobby frowned.

“Become mortal forever? Kid, you’re human.” Bobby said, and Ari winced a little.

“Eh, not really.” She said, and Bobby tilted his head. “I’m an archangel, Bobby. But I’m cut off from my Heaven, which is why I need anything that even mentions a way to travel between parallel worlds.”

Bobby frowned.

“Austin, I’ve known you for your entire life. You ain’t no archangel.”

Ari growled and stood, throwing her wings into their corporeal form.

“Still think I’m pure human?” Ari asked, and Bobby took a step back, his face determined as he grabbed an angel blade, readying himself to fight.


End file.
